


No One But You

by ByeByeSanity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, My dogs are in here!, Pedo Uchiha, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Sakura is being harassed and nobody is trying to help her, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, Uchiha Brothers, not even Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeByeSanity/pseuds/ByeByeSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura thinks her life sucks. The Uchiha boys don't think so. She says she is being harassed. They say they are courting her. Naruto and Kiba are laughing at her. But don't worry, she's going to kick their ass, as soon as she can ditch her stalkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my babies. She is old too. Very old, like three years old. That's ancient.

[Inner]

"Talking"

_ 'Thinking' _

** Disclaimer: Unfortunately do to unforeseen circumstances I do not own Naruto. **

** \\(^,^)/ PARTAY \\(^,^)/ **

Sakura Haruno sighed tiredly, causing one of her bangs to flap slightly in the force of the air. [Damn hair needs to stay in one spot!] The pink haired girl glanced tiredly at the clock, located above her history teachers head then looked nervously over at the black haired boy sitting by the door. [Fucking stalker needs to leave us the hell alone! Even if he is fine as fuck.] The boy in [ question ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6144552/1/No_One_But_You) looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. The girl glared at the clock more, willing the long hand to land on the 6 to dismiss the class.

_ 'Come on damn it! 2:30, 2:30, 2:30!' _ she repeated like a mantra in her head. Suddenly the school bell rang shrilly through the walls of Dr. Hashirama Senju Preparatory Academy. _'Yes!'_ Sakura thought in her head while grabbing her already prepared belongings and shooting past the shocked boy who was smirking at her earlier.

[Come on we are almost there!] The little voice inside of her head cheered. The girl dashed down the [ steps ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6144552/1/No_One_But_You) of her school and stalked to the side walk where she would be safely hidden away from her crazy, stubborn, _rich_ , stalkers! [Damn bastards got a copy of our house key!] Sakura grinned happily as she neared closer and closer to the side walk, when suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, a black limo stopped in front of her. _'No!'_ [So close!]

Sakura whimpered as the driver got out of the limo and opened the door for her. Out of the car popped a black haired young man with long waist length [ black hair ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6144552/1/No_One_But_You) tied in a ponytail, and dark brown, almost black, eyes. His face was well sculpted and made him look more feminine, but the slightly bulging muscles, barely seen hidden within his designer clothes told otherwise. The male smirked at the girl and raised his hand to grasp Sakura's smaller hand. He raised the blushing, and pissed, girl's hand to his mouth to place a gentle kiss upon it, but before his soft lips could touch the petite girls smooth hand, the black haired boy from before popped out of the car with slightly ruffed up clothes and an annoyed expression on his handsome face.

He, like the other boy, had feminine features that made him appear like a girl, but also like the above mentioned male he too had muscles peeking out of his designer clothes. But, that is where all of their similarities ended. This boy had jet black hair unlike the other whose hair was a faded black, also, this one’s hair stuck up in an odd fashion. [Chicken ass!]

The newly arrived boy shoved the other out of the way and grabbed Sakura's hand, the same one that his look-alike was holding. "The deal was to share her." he growled in a deep voice. The other simply brushed the nonexistent dust from off of his expensive clothes [Rich bastards!] and shooed the younger boy into the car, scowling the younger boy complied and tried to drag the unwilling Sakura along with him.

Finally snapping out of her self pity party, Sakura tried to yank her hand away, so that she could run away. "Hey!" she screamed in outrage. "I didn't agree to any of this!" while the pink haired screamed her pretty little head off, a blonde haired boy and a brown haired boy snickered at the scene.

"Robin Hood, Robin Hood, where are thou, Robin Hood." the blonde said with glittery eyes, the brown haired boy standing next to him snorted then slapped him on the back of his head.

"That's Romeo and Juliet you dumb ass!" the blonde scratched the back of his head while his mouth formed a small 'o'. Then suddenly the two friends got into a dramatic stance. The blonde put the back of his hand on his forehead like a classical princess in distress, while the brunette got down on one knee and held his arms open to the blonde.

"Oh Prince Charming, save me from my horrible step sisters!" the blonde said in a loud shrill voice.

"Oh my dear Cinderella! Do not fret, because I Prince Charming shall take you away from your evil step sisters and take you to my land in Far, Far away!" the brunette got off his knee and grasped the blondes hands into his own, the two looked into each other’s eyes and...

Burst out laughing.

The two were laughing so hard that they had to lean one each other so that they wouldn't fall over, making them both look like they were drunk tards that had just come from a bar. The girls around them cooed and awed over the sight of the two handsome men, completely forgetting about the distressed female currently being 'kidnapped'.

"Damn! I feel sorry for Sakura-Chan!" the blonde snickered.

"I know right! She has to deal with a bunch of possessive Uchiha bitches fighting over her!" howled the brunette.

"Who are you calling a possessive bitch?" a masculine voice questioned from behind the two frozen friends.

"And why do you feel sorry for our Sakura-Chan?" another masculine piped up.

The two boys gulped then slowly turned to face two dark haired boys. The first boy who had spoken had waist length spiky black hair, black eyes and tanned skin, while the second boy who spoke had a messy head of black hair that went in every direction pale skin and he too, had black eyes. Both older boys scowled at the two younger ones, the crowd started to slowly leave, not wanting to be in the fight that was sure to break out between the four young handsome rich men. And I don't mean with the two idiots either.

"Well? Naruto, Kiba, where is she?" growled the first. The two boys glanced at each other and threw their arms across the others boys shoulder.

"Madara, Shisui! So nice to see you two again!" the blonde named Naruto shouted while steering the two boys in the direction of where the struggling cherry blossom and the other two boys were. Currently they were trying to force her into the car, but she had her feet on the doorway of the car, preventing her from going in.

Almost immediately Madara and Shisui stilled at the sight, while Naruto and Kiba took this chance to grab their things and run towards a bright orange jeep. Madara growled in the back of his throat while Shisui cracked his knuckles. "Those little punks! How dare they touch my Sakura-Chan!"

With that the two hot headed boys ran to 'rescue' Cinderella. Once reaching them, Madara tackled the boy with the 'chicken ass' shaped head to the floor where they proceeded to have a 'Rich Boys Gone Wild' wrestling match, complete with mud from the earlier rain shower.

Sakura rubbed her sore bottom after being dropped by one of the brothers and stood up. She glanced over at the other brother to see that he and Shisui were quietly yelling at each other, cuz' Uchiha's did not lose their composure unlike the two black sheeps rolling on the ground like two lunatics.

Taking this as her only chance at escaping, the pinkette picked up her things and sped down the street in the direction of her house. About time the four dim wits noticed the disappearance of their object of affection the girl was already long gone, no doubt at home watching 'Bones' and 'NCIS' and planning certain Uchiha's death.

"Itachi! Sasuke! This is your entire fault!" Shisui said while stomping his foot like a spoilt child who got his toy taken away from him. The one named Sasuke jumped up from his position on Madara's back and got in Shisui's face.

"Our fault?! How is it our fault!" he shouted. Madara snorted as he came to stand beside his cousin. "Because, if you two would have followed the schedule instead of taking poor Sakura-Chan, than none of this would have happened at all!" he hissed.

Before the Uchiha men could continue fighting the driver of the limo called out to them. "Young Masters! I believe that if you want to catch up with the cherry headed girl then you should hop in the car and I'll take you to her." he said. The boys looked at each other than the driver than back again before they all scrambled to get in the car.

The driver rolled his eyes at the way they were acting before he too got in the car and drove off, but not before contacting the other limo that had brought Shisui and Madara and telling him of his plans. _'Poor girl has to deal with_ them _.'_ he thought with a shudder. With that the limo driver sped down the street in which Sakura lived in, which he was also _forced_ to remember.

** \\(^,^)/ PARTAY \\(^,^)/ **

Sakura gave a shout of triumph as she tumbled through the door way of her barely livable apartment. Her two Chihuahuas gave her strange looks as they sat perched on the back of an old hand-me-down couch. She glared at the two tan brothers and pushed them both off of the chair before throwing her things down and stumbling to her bedroom to change into more houses worthy clothes. The two dogs scurried into the kitchen and went under the table, where they both laid down and watched as their mistress slid into the kitchen wearing an oversized red shirt that slipped off one shoulder and went to mid-thigh and barely seen black girl boxers with Mickey Mouse on them, she slipped and slide to the fridge sitting in the corner and opened it. _'Hmm, milk, orange juice, left over mac and cheese, ham, cheese and mayonnaise.'_

With a grin the pink haired tom boy reached in the back and pulled out the 1 percent milk. She slammed the fridge door close and placed the milk on the table before reaching to the top of the fridge and bringing down the Frosted Flakes and the Cookie Crisp, then going to the cabinet and pulling out an oversized bowl that was originally supposed to be used to store food and a giant spoon out of the draw.

The grin widened as she poured first the Cookie crisp into the bowl until it was halfway full then pouring the Frosted flakes in until it reached the top, then she took the top off of the milk and poured some in until the cereal over flowed a little.[That's right baby!] She whistled a happy tune as she put back the things she was using and grabbed her bowl and practically _skipped_ into the living room, where she plopped on the couch turned the TV on and ate her dinner. [Come to mama!]

The two dogs, deeming it safe to come out, wandered to the couch and jumped onto it and curled on into their mistress’s side. Coincidentally the television happened to be on channel 7 news where they were announcing heavy rain storms and to stay inside. Shrugging Sakura turned the channel to USA where a NCIS marathon was playing. [Oh hell yeah!]

So engrossed in the show that she was watching, that she actually jumped off of the couch into a fighting stance and scaring her poor dogs in the process, when the pounding of fist on her door told her that some [Idiot, jackass, come on I can go on forever!] impatient person on the other side were desperate to get into her house and out of the stank and damp hallway.

Cautiously approaching the vibrating door with her spoon in her hand she slowly twisted the lock to see who was on the other side [Damn cheap ass landlord couldn't even buy a door with an eye hole in it!]. With the door only partially open, the door was shoved open causing Sakura and three of the four people on the other side to tumble into her small living room, which in turn made the two small Chihuahuas start barking up an annoying storm.

Sakura grumbled as she shoved one of the dark haired men off of her lap and kicked the other one out of the way so that she could go pick up her noisy mutts.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she screeched at the four Uchiha males. [Stop stalking us god damnit or I'll castrate you and sell your penis on e-Bay!] the only male who was the fortunate one who didn't get pushed in [or the one who pushed them in, in the first place.] stepped over the fallen bodies of his clanmate, shut the door closed, and proceeded to nuzzle Sakura like an over affectionate kitten.

"Sakura-koi, you left us so we had to come after you." he purred in her ear, all the while ignoring the growling of the two small dogs under her arms.

"Stop these shenanigans!" she shouted. [Really Saku? You just HAD to use that word didn't you?] The boys looked like they shared the same thoughts as her inner. But before she could turn the darkest shade of red possible, one of the [Damn Bastards.] saved her the humiliation.

"Besides," one of the men on the floor jumped up and yanked the two dogs out of her arms and dropped them on the couch. "Our limo left already."

Sakura glared at the two brothers who were ganging up on her. "Then walk home you rich bastards!" The eldest of the two brothers wrapped his arms around her waist while the two elder cousins finally managed to untangle their limbs from each other.

"And it’s raining too." Shisui said. [That son of a bitch just _had_ to put in his two cents, didn't he?]

"And I can assure you, dear Sakura-Chan, that our parents were married when they had us." Itachi purred in her ear.

Before Sakura could let loose the insult that was waiting on the tip of her tong to be released, the lights went out. And here are the various responses that we got.

"Oh hell no! The light- What the hell! Get your goddamn hands off of my ass!"

THUMP "Ow Sakura-Chan~!"

"Get your hands off of my women, you fucking weasel!"

"Sasuke, it is unsanitary to want to 'fuck' your brother. Besides that would be called incest and mother would be most upset about it."

"What the-! Itachi you-!"

High Pitched Wail

"Yzzy!"

[My baby!]

** \\(^,^)/ PARTAY \\(^,^)/ **

Ten minutes later after many threats against male body parts, fumbling around, and injuries to not only humans but dogs too, Sakura gathered various expensive candles that she had buried deep within her closet because she thought she was never going to have any use for them, much to the smug satisfaction of the bruised males.

After finally lightning all of the candles and setting them up in various places Sakura magically pulled out a radio/boom box that was powered by batteries. Turning it to the nearest weather channel Sakura sat back and listened to the dreaded news.

" _\- If your just now tunning in, then I will repeat the announcement. There is a black out spreading from Broward County to Dade County, you are advised to stay indoors because of the heavy rain, and prepare for a long night of thunder storms. FPL says that it would take at least two weeks for them to restore power to both counties."_ The dull voice of the weather announcer said, Sakura let out a groan while the Uchiha's silently cheered in their head. [Those jack assesses probably planned this! Let's kick their ass then throw them out! Cha!]

Silently agreeing with her inner, Sakura turned the dial to a different station. [Oh wait! Stop right there! That's my jam!]

_ Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now _

While the song was playing, Sakura unconsciously started singing and dancing to the beat, the four boys stared at their women in amazement. Then slowly let a small smile cross their faces.

When the song ended Sakura opened her previously closed eyes and gasped in embarrassment at the entranced looks that the boys had on their faces. With a small flush Sakura scurried back and away from the boys, taking her two dogs with her.

"Um well I guess you guys will have to stay here until tomorrow." Sakura whispered. Itachi frowned at her meek behavior, and then he glanced over to his eldest cousin, Madara. Madara, catching the look that Itachi sent him, stood up as well as Itachi himself before they both made their way over to the blossom haired girl. Squatting down on both sides of her, both boy grabbed a dog and set them to the side before they both picked the petite girl up and brought her over to the cocoon of blankets that they had set up earlier.

Gently they set her down, and then once they were sure that she was comfortable and that they each had at least one part of her touching them, they all dozed off with Yzzy and Corey curled on the side of them. But before the boys went to sleep, a song played on the radio that went right along with how they were feeling about the pink haired girl.

_ [Chorus: Bruno Mars (B.o.B)]  
Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'cause they got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby (Yeah...)  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'cause they got nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
Nothin on YOOOOOOOOOU, baby  
(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)  
Yeaaaaah _

** \\(^,^)/ PARTAY \\(^,^)/ **

The next day Sakura woke up on her twin bed tucked in. Glancing around the room, Sakura noticed that she was the only one in the apartment, besides Yzzy and Corey. Sighing Sakura wondered why she seemed sad that they had left her.

[Maybe it's because that you _LLLLLLLOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE_ them.] Sakura grimaced at this. _'I am not that desperate.'_ [It doesn't matter! I mean come on! Where else are you going to find four HOT guys! So let's stop avoiding them and JUMP THEIR BONES!] _'But even if I do like them I wouldn't be able to choose between the four. I might break their hearts.'_ At this Sakura's aura turned sad and inner quieted down.

Sakura slung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked miserably to her kitchen. Sakura looked at her living room in surprise to see that the room was clean. [Aw! That was so sweet of them!]

A smile twitched at her lips, but it immediately disappeared at the thought of the missing males. [Oh wow, you really do love them don't you?] Sakura snorted at her inner, and then slumped onto her lumpy couch. _'You should know. I mean you ARE me.'_ [Hey! I was only created because you're afraid to be alone! So now you're classified as crazy.] _'I know.'_ Sakura said gloomily.

Sakura jumped when her cell phone vibrated from its spot on her small coffee table. Looking at the screen she discovered it was a text message from somebody labeled, 'Duck Butt.' surprised Sakura pressed the OK button and quickly read the text message.

'Come down stairs.' it read. With a smile Sakura hurried into her room and threw off her pajamas, then running to her closet in only her bra, panties and socks she searched inside until she pulled out a red Chinese dress that her friend Ten-ten had bought her. Hopping around on one foot she yanked her sock off then pulled out a pair of silver sandals. With her needed items she put it all on and then ran out her apartment and down stairs. [Eager aren't we.]

Exiting the run down building Sakura glanced around until her eyes landed on a red Lincoln mkz 2010. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the four sexy Uchiha's surrounding the car. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw that Itachi was motioning her to come closer. _'No way.'_ [Yes Way!]

Sakura slowly approached the group of males and stopped in front of the official spoke person of the group; Itachi. He slowly raised his hand and grasped her chin gently; he looked into her eyes then layed a gentle kiss on her forehead. [So soft!]

He stepped back so that he stood side-by-side with his other clansmen, he reached into his expensive suite pocket then brought forth a jewelry case. Sakura gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock. _'No way!'_ [Yes Way!] She hesitantly reached forward and grasped the case in her small hands. Glancing up Sakura looked at the boys- not men, and opened the case after receiving their nod. Inside was a ring with a trio of round diamonds beautifully nestled between intertwining bands of 10k white and pink gold ( webapp / wcs / stores / servlet / product1%7C10101%7C10001%7C-1%7C21907504%7C15064%7C15064.20789 take out the spaces and replace the word dot with an actual dot.).

Looking up at the men with tears in her eyes, she threw herself into their arms and cried silently. One of the men, she didn't know which one, took the case out of her hands and extracted the ring from its case before he put the expensive thing on her ring finger.

Sakura slowly gained her composure and examined how the ring looked on her finger. Suddenly Shisui grinned then dangled a key with an Uchiha charm in front of her face. "Wanna go for a spin?"

No matter how much it sucked for them to share their cherry blossom, they'll do anything to be with her, no matter how severe her monophobia was, or how dangerous the doctor in training could be when handed a scalpel.

They still loved her.

_ Hands down, there will never be another one (nope!)  
I been around and I never seen another one (naaaah..)  
Because your style they ain't really got nothin on  
And you out when you ain't got nothin on (Ha ha!)  
Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes  
And you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop... - Now think about it _


End file.
